Perdona si te Amo
by cereza99
Summary: Una familia feliz,que con el tiempo ocurre algo que cambiara sus vidas por completo. Un simple amor que nace desde pequeños, que con el tiempo es un amor tan puro que no puedes separarse y escapan muy lejos de la realidad, pero tarde o temprano viene la tormenta, que para poder estar juntos tienen que luchar contra la familia y su secreto mas oscuro. GaaSaku... Descubrelo!


**Perdona si Te Amo ^.^GaaSakuIta^.^ -.-Incesto-.-**

Resumen

Una familia feliz, pero con el tiempo ocurre algo que cambiara sus vidas por completo. Un simple amor que nace desde pequeños, que con el tiempo es un amor tan puro que no puedes separarse y escapan muy lejos de la realidad, pero tarde o temprano viene la tormenta, que para poder estar juntos tienen que luchar contra la familia, descubriendo el secreto mas guardado de sus padres...

Capitulo 1

Una noche de Londres una pareja iba en su vehículo, venían de una boda a horas de la madrugada, estaban muy alegres tenia copas en sus manos desocupadas, la carretera estaba sola,oscura, no había carros, de repente una luz salio de la nada era una moto pero no la distinguieron, el volante se le descontrolo, se votaron sus copas, se trataban de agarrar pero no consiguieron, no tenían cinturón de seguridad , el auto giro tres veces pero la ultima vuelta vino un carro que perseguía la moto y se estallo  
con el lado del copiloto enviando el auto muy lejos del lugar del accidente, giraba en el aire, chocaba contra el suelo de asfalto, el auto paró...Horas después llego una ambulancia sacaron al señor shinichi con heridas graves luego, sacaron a su esposa la cual carecía ya de respiración a causa del impacto del otro vehículo, tenia heridas y una hemorragia cerebral, fueron llevados al hospital, llamaron a los familiares entre ellos estaban sus 4 hijos, el mayor llamado Kankuro de 15 años , Sasori de 11 años, Gaara de 9 años y por ultima esta la única hija menor se llama Sakura de 7 años...Ellos entraron a la habitación donde estaba su padre, quien aun dormía, luego entro un doctor.

-¿Quien es el mayor de ustedes?.-pregunto el doctor, un señor mayor, vestido de blanco con una tabla en la mano.

-Yo, señor.-Respondió kankuro, quien vestía un camisa roja, un vaquero negro desgarrado, unos tenis rojos y negro, el medico el hizo seña de que salieran del cuarto, al salir a un pasillo un poco oscuro donde no había nadie, kankuro se preocupo y pregunta- ¿Que paso doctor?-Dijo con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

-Bueno, es un poco difícil de decir, su madre ha muerto...Lo siento chico, mi sentido pésame.-Dicho coloco su mano en el hombro del muchacho y luego desapareció por el estaba en shock, no sabia que hacer...De repente su mundo se torno gris y comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que paso con su madre, bajo el rostro y lloraba en silencio, cayo en el suelo de rodillas, apoyo sus manos en el suelo y golpeo hasta mas no poder de repente dijo...

-No, ¡Madre!...¡No!, ¿por que moriste?...-lloraba y dentro de su cabeza daba vuelta todas las cosas lindas y reproches que su preciosa madre.-¿Por que?...Mamá... ¡Sasoriiiiiiiiii!.-Llamo a su hermano quien salio y al verlo así corriendo hasta llegar a el, se agacho y agarro a su hermano...

-¿Que paso?-dijo preguntando con desespero.

-Mamá...-dijo kankuro sin dejar la posición en la que estaba, seguía llorando, dio 2 golpes al suelo.

-Mamá...¿que?, Kankuro...dime ¿que paso con mamá?-preguntaba sasori agitando levemente a su hermano mayor quien no dejaba de llorar, sasori seguía agitado, kankuro se canso de que su hermano  
lo agitara desesperadamente y con la mano derecha empujo despectivamente a su hermano y le grito...

-¡Mamá, Murió!-dijo viendo los ojos de su hermano que perdían brillo y se humedecían a causa de las lagrimas, no se percataron de que sus hermanos menores habían presenciado tal acto y la pequeña sakura, no aguanto al escuchar la noticia.

-¡Nooooooo!...¡Eso, es mentira!..Mamá, esta bien ¿verdad gaara?...-dijo la niña que lloraba y apretaba con sus manos el vestido azul que tenia, gaara solo la vio de reojo y se encogió de hombros...gaara voto una lagrima pero no mostró ningún gesto de dolor, pero por dentro tenia un remolino de emociones que se lo carcomían por dentro pero siempre se mantuvo firme al frente de los demás. Sakura no contuvo sus inocentes lagrimas y lloraba con mas fuerzas, sasori y kankuro corrieron hasta ella y la abrazaron, gaara solo veía la escena después entro al cuarto donde estaba su padre quien había despertado poco a poco, vio que gaara esta parado enfrente de el...

-Hijo, ¿Como estas?.-Pregunto, sonriendo, al ver a su hijo ahí, pero gaara no respondía.-Hijo, y tus hermanos ¿Donde están?, gaara responderme hijo, ¿Que te pasa?, me preocupas...-dijo estirándole la mano.

-Padre, ¿Como te sientes?, mis hermanos están afuera.-dijo gaara sin hacer gestos alguno, guardaba todo sus sentimientos bajo una expresión fría y sombría.

-Bien, dile a tus hermanos que pasen...-Dijo el padre mostrando un eje de tristeza.

-¡No!, agh, n-no están ocupados-dijo gaara no sabia como darle la noticia.

-Ah, bueno y ¿tu madre?-dijo suspirando.

-Eh, padre...como te digo...-Dijo acercándose y tomándole la mano a su padre-Mi madre, agh...eh...-dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Tu madre ¿Que?, Hijo-Dijo mostrando un poco de desesperación al ver la actitud de el chico.

-Mi madre ha...muerto, padre-Dijo bajando su cabeza y luego arrodillándose y apoyo sus manos en la cama donde reposaba su padre, lloraba en silencio, sin ruido, ni exteriorizar ningún gesto de sufrimiento.

-Gaara...levántate hijo...-Dijo muy seriamente, gaara se levanto y vi a su padre, ellos se parecían mucho en personalidad, no exteriorizaban sus sentimientos.- Dile a tus hermanos que pasen, sobre todo sakura...-el pelirojo salio, y al doctor que llevaba algo en los brazos y luego vi a sus hermanos que venían en dirección a el, y sasori le dijo...

-Sakura, se ha desmayado, se la han llevado a su habitación para que descanse...y papa ¿Como esta?.-dijo sasori ya que kankuro no podía hablar de tantas cosas que habían ocurrido.

-Papa despertó y me dijo que pasaran..me pregunto por mamá y le dije la noticia.-dijo el pelirojo, muy serio mas de lo común, sus hermanos mayores lo notaron diferente, gaara era muy serio pero esta vez estaba mucho mas frio e inexpresivo.

-Y ¿Como la tomo?.-Pregunto el castaño, mas tranquilo.

-Entren y vean.-dijo el pelirojo dandole la espalda a sus hermanos, todos entraron y vieron a su padre y se pusieron enfrente de el.

-Hola, hijos, ya gaara me ha informado...lo de su madre, y ahora las cosas van hacer diferentes...esperen, y Sakura ¿Donde?.

-Ella, se desmayo padre y se la llevo el doctor que te esta viendo y el dijo que ya venia para acá.-Dijo kankuro por ser mayor de los 4.

-Ok...-dijo cuando abrieron la puerta y por ella entro el doctor.

-Buenas, el sentido pésame a todos...la niña esta muy bien, pero temo que ya es hora de irse chicos.-dijo el doctor viendo a todos.

-Pero, antes digamos ¿Como esta nuestro padre?-dijo Kankuro.

-Tiene un brazo izquierdo fracturado, cortadas leves al igual que los raspones pero tiene un gran golpe en una de las piernas pero ya fue tratado...por ahora esta estable no hay peligro.-Dijo el doctor seriamente.

-Y ¿Que le paso a mi esposa?, doctor.-dijo francamente shinishi.

-Bueno, ella murió a causa del impacto del choque...tuvo una hemoragia cerebral, cuando llegaron los para médicos ya no...respiraba...-dijo el medico inclinando su rostro un poco.

-Gracias, por la información , doctor...Chicos, busque a sakura y vayan a casa, nos vemos otro día.-dijo esto y volteo su rostro hacia la ventana, ignorando a los presentes, mientras salían del cuarto, shinishi pensaba ¿que voy hacer con mis hijos?, todo va hacer diferente ya que tu no estas...Class, Te voy a extrañar eras todo para mi; Su mente no comprendida la perdida y su alma estaba rota en mil pedazos, por dentro gritaba, lloraba hasta que por fin rodo una lagrima que significaba todo lo que sufría por dentro, sin mas cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido estaba cansado...

-Yo cargo a sakura.-dijo Kankuro, viéndome como ella descansaba en la camilla- Sasori llama a kendal.

-Ok...-Marco en su movil y llamo- Kendal, puedes venir por nosotros...gracias...-Dijo y luego tranco el teléfono.-Dijo que ya estaba en camino...vamos a esperarlo afuera.-dijo saliendo.

-Ok, vamos sakura tiene que descansar-Dijo gaara detrás de sasori.

Kendal, era el chófer de shinishi, era como un tío para los chicos, así que ellos lo trataban con respeto, kendal llego y se fueron directo a su enorme casa, era muy antigua pero confortable...


End file.
